I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement devices and, more particularly, to a ring toss game.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many games have been previously known in which aerial projectiles such as horsehoes, rings, darts and the like are thrown by contestants toward a target. Moreover, in the case of horseshoes or rings, the target is oftentimes a vertical post or peg supported by or driven into the ground. One disadvantage of these previously known games in which the peg is driven into the ground is that the force of the projectiles striking the peg causes the peg to loosen and thus lean away from its preferred vertical position. Similarly, in the previously known games in which the peg is merely set up on the ground, the projectiles oftentimes knock the peg over which interrupts the game.
A further disadvantage of these previously known games is that, since all the pegs are vertical, only a single degree of difficulty is provided for the player. Consequently, these previously known games become tedious after extended play.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known games, and particularly for horseshoes and darts, is that the projectiles can be dangerous if inaccurately or incorrectly thrown. As such, unsupervised play by children presents a serious safety hazard.